User talk:Robin Patterson/archive1
Categories So what do you have in mind with Category:Applied sciences? What should go in it (and should it be "applied science" singular?)? siafu 18:26, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Does an Engineering Wiki needs Category:Social sciences? Srini :Social engineering? siafu 05:50, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Category:Science I was thinking of just a top-level split: Science and Engineering. After my answer on the community portal front page, I was trying to think of ways in which an engineering wiki should be different, and categorization came to mind. What's your take? siafu 05:50, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Prod Care to respond on Talk:Main Page? siafu 22:26, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) Electric power Please see to this talk page. I feel that you will be able to assess and take decision for WIKI-eng on categories. Please also see my talk page on Condenser-steam turbine and opine early for category of this article. --Dore chakravarty 00:35, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Main page You have mentioned some talks/requests. I feel that the main page has to be an exciting one for engineering community just like hot news of latest events for general public. In this case you can think of tit bits on engineering on methods of solving/testing/rectification evolved by any engineer/technician in his profession. Just recollect tit bits by one Mr. Marmaduke in American Power Magazine in early years(not sure whether it continues to appear to day also) who used to write about his practical problem solving on small ships at high seas without much facility available readily on his ship. This used to be very good attraction for reading by engineers/technicians and follow up in many cases. This is based on my own practical experience for years. You can think of adding one article category like Hot tid bits and call for contribution from field engineers/technicians of today from any part of the world, in any language. For opinion please. --Dore chakravarty 18:41, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Condenser-steam_turbine The link is given below please. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Condenser-steam_turbine --Dore chakravarty 23:41, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Categories Referred the following suggestion to Wikipedia with no response so far. Appears that there is nobody yet to see to this type of subject. As this pertains to mostly practical engineering, wiki engneering should think now on to what extent wikipedia can be followed. Yourself being competent to think i am referring this to you as well. I have few pure engineering articles(given at the end) in addition to editing of othe existing, in wiki which so far not technically edited by any wiki. May be not many Engineering administrators are there. Hence these articles can be shifted to WikiEng, an apt place. For this categories have to be made clear first. Please opine. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thermal_power_station http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Air_preheater http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deaerator http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Condenser-steam_turbine I am also opining on the Engineering profession as well, of today and the past, seperately in a few days. The perusal of this is essential to go in line with the present trend in engineering to gain success in our new wiki engineering. ---- Preferred the Administrators see this requirement please.' So far it appears no article has come up on practical side of Power stations proper in the English version. With these new articles coming up the categories and sub categories may require recasting. One such recasting is shown below for Administrators in the organization involved for such duties. I do not want to venture as I am not fully conversant with Wiki requirements. Main page--portals-Categories-Technology-Energy- -Electric power----Appears OK up to this point. Sub categories to be added under Electric power: ELECTRIC POWER GENERATION Sub categories: To be added POWER PLANT, Sub categories: THERMAL FOSSILE power plant and NUCLEAR power plant, HYDRO power plant and pumped storage power plant; OTHERS like wind mill, solar etc; Under Electric power, ‘Power plants’ can be shifted to the corresponding type indicated above. For articles the authors should indicate the correct category from the above categories indicated, if felt necessary. --Dore chakravarty 18:25, 13 November 2005 (UTC) Thanks for suggestions. Have to study on how to copy my articles here. My articles are purely technical. Shall try. If you can help me at least on one copying, I shall be very grateful. I want these articles to be wetted by some body on tech side because they are purely from my memory only. Appears nobody in Wiki. Can you help? Thanks for helping me in spite of your busy time. --Dore chakravarty 20:30, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Main page Can I have your opinion on this please. --Dore chakravarty 20:32, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia Thanks very much. Have I to delete the existing article in Wikicities? I tried and pasted mine from WP edit page and saw the preview. The links are shown in red. Clicking on that link you see that the new page is blank. Does this mean that I have to copy all these links? Secondly the sketch is not shown. Then uploaded in this but still not shown. Cannot make out. Sorry I am helpless as I am a beginner in this field. What next please? --Dore chakravarty 04:58, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Shall try in a few days and shall report. --Dore chakravarty 19:33, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) New article-Condenser(Steam Turbine) I have tried again. I am able to get the sketch also after uploading. Everything is OK now. But I doubt that wikicities might have gone edited by me by mistake. Please check and see how you can help. Might be mistake on my part. --Dore chakravarty 06:45, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) I have done now this new article which appears OK.. From Wikicities if I do new article the top heading will be Wikicities. To avoid this I have done by creating a new article heading and then editing it. Now it appears OK. Please opine so that I can copy some more articles from Wiki. --Dore chakravarty 23:18, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) Done two more article copies. Please check to confirm that the procedure is ok. Cannot proceed unless you confirm please. --Dore chakravarty 00:25, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) New articles Bad luck for me. New articles creation or copying is failing with the same procedure. Appears the server is erratic. Probably User_talk:Siafu will be able to clarify as he has copied many articles from Wiki. His reply has not come to me still. --Dore chakravarty 06:11, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Copy from Wiki I think I have succeeded in copying from Wiki. Shall confirm in a day or two. You need not bother about this any more. --Dore chakravarty 05:33, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) User:Dorechakravarty-delete and Talk:Professional Engineer. Thanks very much. Where can I find the administrators? The relevant pages are empty now. Have started on this talk page. One of my articles in DYK Wikipedia has good response but editing is only on grammatical side. I am perplexed how none has come up with technical side edits? Waiting for a few days more to see the result. --Dore chakravarty 04:24, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Main page-Talk- categories For your information please- I have put my opinion on categories in the Talk page. --Dore chakravarty 19:56, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) Air preheater Failed again in copying from Wikipedia. I think I have made a mistake by editing Wikicity. Please see for the correction and help. --Dore chakravarty 09:51, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) My user name and my talk Why do I get my user name and talk page in red when I go to Wikicities, though it is in blue when I log in? Cannot understand this. Can you explain to me to me please. Very urgent. --Dore chakravarty 17:35, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Because there is nothing on your "Central Wikicity" user page; and at "17:35, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC)" there was nothing on your "Central Wikicity" user talk page. There is now something on the talk page. Robin Patterson 02:16, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Trial again The said problem persists. Tried but the Air preheater heading came as Category: Air preheater. Totally confused. Only help from you can solve my problems. I am stopping my trials at this now and further trials only after your reply please. --Dore chakravarty 18:50, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I don't know why it gets "category" in front; but I'm going to create a new Air preheater page and put your work on it if possible. Robin Patterson 02:19, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Air preheater Thanks very much for the renaming. The Category:Air preheater still remains. It may be confusing to others. --Dore chakravarty 05:08, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) I will del the artical as u have requested. But can u help me in creating del procedure and related templates. I am little confused about that. Srini Article from Wiki-Thermal power station This must go as article Thermal power station only as one of the sub categories of Electric power. Cannot make out how it has gone as Electric power. I could not correct it. Can you please help in shifting and advise? To me the categories are very confusing even today. --Dore chakravarty 22:18, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Article-Thermal power station I have deleted the above article pending your suggestion on how to open new article under'' Electric power'' please. --Dore chakravarty 00:58, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) New article In which window I get the blank edit window by clicking on edit with the new article name I want to put in and how does it go under the particular category, say Electric power? With all my experiments I have failed to detect, even going to Engineering Wikicities? --Dore chakravarty 04:17, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) Thermal power station Tried again. But now has gone under Electric power. This should be a sub category in Electric power like Deaerator etc. No more trials please. Please help. --Dore chakravarty 07:15, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) Administrator I don't know if the community (small as it is) will be voting or not, but you seem to be the most active editor, and should probably be an admin. siafu 00:50, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Thermal power station Thanks very much. Saw the correction in categories. After all I have succeeded. But I started with a red link in another article. This may be one of the alternative ways to start a new article. Still the first method I have to get at. --Dore chakravarty 03:58, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Tit bits Did you find time to see this first of mine? Any suggestions? --Dore chakravarty 04:00, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) In wikipedia Template talk:Steam-loco-stub I have made this now for opinion of others in this field. For opinion please. I want to make this talk page here also. Trying. --Dore chakravarty 05:46, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Steam-loco-stub Boiler exploasin is the title. Talk page has been done. For your opinion please. --Dore chakravarty 05:58, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) American Power issues and steam locomotives Surprised to find that no one has come up for comments on American Power magazine and also on steam locomotives. Are there not enough members in the old age group knowing and interested in these topics in USA? --Dore chakravarty 20:05, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sorry for troubling. The talk on steam locomotive is changed to an aticle on Boiler explosion. --Dore chakravarty 21:41, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Your query Thanks very much for the information. Sorry for troubling you frequently. I am helpless. Hope I am right in addressing you this reply. --Dore chakravarty 18:07, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) Boiler explosion Thanks very much. Now it is clear to a common man like me. You can also refer to a para on furnace explosions in article Steam thermal station. I also remember some more incidences. Manufacturers or operating engineers now a days do not part with their knowledge of such problems. This is because the competitors (now many and through out the world) may take advantage of this publication to push their own product, which I have come across. Hence doubtful to get more references on land based boiler explosions. --Dore chakravarty 17:41, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) New stub I always enjoy others kidding me. Welcome. Shall try stub. Injector talk page done in Wikipedia. --Dore chakravarty 00:18, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) New talk page-Injector Injector New talk page on injector uploaded for review please.--Dore chakravarty 04:34, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Injector Transferred to article as no photo was coming in Talk page.--Dore chakravarty 05:47, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Main page- tit bits Please see the following and decide what to do. As per Collins dictionary "tidbits" is the US version of "titbits". The meaning given to titbits is a pleasing scrap of anything. This is what I mean. You can also see from from my titbits plese. --Dore chakravarty 23:41, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) :While this may be the case, "titbits" comes out as something rather vulgar in American English. If it's that important to use the British version, I don't suppose there's anyway to stop you. siafu 05:01, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) --Dore chakravarty 21:37, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Boiler explosion Your opinion on this please. Boiler explosion Thanks very much. Now it is clear to a common man like me. You can also refer to a para on furnace explosions in article Steam thermal station. I also remember some more incidences. Manufacturers or operating engineers now a days do not part with their knowledge of such problems. This is because the competitors (now many and through out the world) may take advantage of this publication to push their own product, which I have come across. Hence doubtful to get more references on land based boiler explosions. --Dore chakravarty 17:41, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' --Dore chakravarty 22:45, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sorry. It appears that I have hurt you. No intention at all. My ignorance of Wiki ideals is the cause. Your advice is noted please for future guidance. --Dore chakravarty 05:07, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Question What does this mean? Mark this article as patrolled --Dore chakravarty 08:26, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, what does that mean? siafu 18:32, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Surprise-why? Surprise why no technocrat from any industry has come out to comment on my practical side articles so far? Are there no members from that community interested to contribute even in NZ? Are they blocked from contribution? Or are my articles worth less? I do get sometimes references from members from other countries even with language barrier. Can you throw some light on this aspect for my guidance please? --Dore chakravarty 17:53, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Stub-Steam locomotive:expanded Please see the stub expanded on this. --Dore chakravarty 09:50, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Thanks. Shall see corrections shortly. Tried hard to keep it short. Please also see further uploads on new article for suggestions. Pl also see Tidbits. Surprising, no technocrat for my article edits. --Dore chakravarty 21:57, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Talk page-Dosing New talk page is done. Request for comments and editing. --Dore chakravarty 05:36, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Wind power Trying to write article on wind power. --Dore chakravarty 19:33, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Steam locomotive; Headings modified. --Dore chakravarty 22:51, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Engineering talk:Categorisation No body has commented so far. Do not know why? What next? --Dore chakravarty 03:44, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :What are you waiting for comment on? siafu 03:57, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I wonder the same - I commented on all of Dore's questions and ponderings that needed comment, I thought. I've said before, don't worry about categories - create a reasonable-looking category or two for each article (so that there's more than one way to find it and see what's related to it) and make sure those categories are in categories themselves. Then leave them alone. If one day there are enough looking wrong for someone to change, it's not hard to do. Robin Patterson 11:31, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Wind form Category requires to be seen. --Dore chakravarty 08:08, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image:400px-Single-phase transformer.png I intend to copy Article on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformer to Wiki Eng. Images are from Commons and Wikipedia. How to copy from Commons? I have uploaded this image from Wikipedia. Please check whether it is ok. It is not showing the GNU images. Cannot make out why? --Dore chakravarty 20:35, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) About Welcome Welcome need to be for both New commers from wikipedia and for people who are New to wiki concepts. So, it needs all necessary links. Better to modify an existing template, than creating new template. :(Robin explained his disagreement elsewhere) New article-Transformer Copy from wikipedia. I had to upload images from Commons also. Commons images cannot be used in Eng Wiki directly? Please see when you are free. What to do with the other Wikipedia article on Transformer's''? --Dore chakravarty 21:31, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Yes Sir. After reading only I uploaded images. Have you anything specific to point out TO ME that I have missed please? Sorry troubling you very frequently. Except for you I would have stopped scratching my head on this from NZ. --Dore chakravarty 19:01, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) :As I have said before, I know very little about how to handle images. That's why I created (largely copied) the help:images page. Other users may be able to explain it much better than I can. Robin Patterson 00:19, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Can I copy Electrical as it is to give a link article in the above? To me it apperas OK. --Dore chakravarty 20:22, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) :"Electrical" is an adjective and therefore not a good word to be an article name. (Please copy links and paste into messages so that I can go straight to the page you mean.) If you mean "Electrical engineering" and are wondering if you can copy it from Wikipedia, my answer (predictably) is YES. But you really knew that. Robin Patterson 00:04, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Wky deleted? Why this is deleted from your talk page? May be vandalism? ' my contributions ' - '- What is this ''roll back I find against some contributions please? In some cases it says roll back failed. What is this? What I have to do now? - - '''--Dore chakravarty 04:40, 18 January 2006 (UTC)' --Dore chakravarty 14:13, 18 January 2006 (UTC) '''Why my above account is blocked- do not understand-Can you help=This has made me totally inactive please. This is from my new account. I want old account to be renewed. How?' --Dore 18:58, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Rollback :: How can I get back all my contributions? Why rollback is shown now for the first time against all? Yes I did hit rollback to see what happens. Sorry for the trials. Shall leave it to you to decide what to do under the above circumstances. Can you refer to somebody if you feel so to find out why I get this roll back? Otherwise I cannot get bact to my contributions and edit them. Your opinion is very imporant. May be somebody may be vandalising because I have another user number which you can see from my contributions. What next! perplexed! --Dore 21:34, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Rollback I think I have been hasty. After the Adm given to me some special reqirements appear at many places as indicated below. Better I study more before I trouble others. You can also confirm this that there is nothing wrong or no blockage etc. Saw it as well. Better you help me with replacing the removed paras as you suggested and not allow me to do experiments at this stage. Thanks once again for the help. Administrators can revert bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link which appears on ''diff pages and user contributions lists. --Dore chakravarty 04:28, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks very much for the support given to me as under. I shall be definitely worthy of your support. :::'I fully support the promotion, and I'll join in helping Dore to learn the tricky parts of the new powers (which I use in other wikis).' --Dore chakravarty 04:36, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Blocks snd categories. Thanks very much. Gods' will. Everything OK. Not my efforts but yours. Good luck. See to categories to finalise. I am totally confused without this. :--Dore chakravarty 03:29, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Categories Dead links I see also. What next you suggest for me to do myself? Indian rope trick!!! Yes there is an article in Wikipedi. But not engineering. Hence no research please by me now at least. --Dore chakravarty 09:33, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Tidbits, engineerfication and categories Do not see my writings now? Do not know where else it has effected. Can you please educate me on this? --Dore chakravarty 04:04, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks very much. Going ahead as I feel correct. Better you see some and tell me what way would be a better way from all points of view. Later it may be difficult to change all. ---- Can you please explain why the two articles are shown as orphaned. '''Orphaned pages :From Engineering ::Showing below up to 2 results starting with #1. ::View (previous 50) (next 50) (20 | 50 | 100 | 250 | 500). 1. Anti-lock braking systems (ABS) 2. Disk brake' --Dore chakravarty 01:44, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::The links are ::http://engineering.wikicities.com/wiki/Anti-lock_braking_systems_%28ABS%29 ::http://engineering.wikicities.com/wiki/Disk_brake --Dore chakravarty 04:12, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Administrator If I try the below links then I get my user name only in Red. What next I have to do? I only tried. See Wikicities:Help:User access levels and Wikicities:Help:Administrators' how-to guide for help if you need it. Srini 08:59, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) :--Dore chakravarty 04:41, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Tidbits Where shall I continue these tidbits now please? --Dore chakravarty 07:40, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Link move I want to move Otto cycle(no contents) to Four-stroke cycle. When I open Otto cycle the move does not show up. How? Pl help. :Comments on my contribution page noted and shall act. Thanks. --Dore chakravarty 19:53, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Archieve 1 - link I have still give link to this please. --Dore chakravarty 21:46, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Link move :I think I have solved the problem to suit my requirements. Please check that it is OK. :The Archive page is done as suggested. --Dore chakravarty 04:34, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Wrong person Shall check and correct. Thanks. :--Dore chakravarty 18:26, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Sewage;. Sewage treatment; Added construction because sewage tanks and treatment plants have to be constructed. Noted the other corrections. Thanks please. Please have a watch on what I am doing, for corrections and for your needs. :--Dore chakravarty 18:46, 4 February 2006 (UTC) Sewage treatment etc. Do you feel that I should continue? Would be lot of addtional work for you. Please be frank. Any suggestions? :--Dore chakravarty 19:10, 4 February 2006 (UTC) Sewage;. Sewage treatment; Thanks for suggestion. Cat const- what you said is correct. To be followed. : Such articles on Carbon etc. I am avoiding as they may not come under engineering? May be I may be wrong. Such items I am showing them as full web links only. --Dore chakravarty 18:11, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Distributor Under para Direct ignition I get overwriting on the word Direct ignition inside the para.. Cannot make out how to correct this error. This over writing does not show up in show preview. Probably the word edit also comes up there three times. Any suggestions? http://engineering.wikicities.com/wiki/Distributor ::I have included text also in the photo of Distributor cap in this page now. --Dore chakravarty 04:59, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Orphaned Why the said articles are orphaned? What I can do now? Please suggest. http://engineering.wikicities.com/wiki/Special:Lonelypages --Dore chakravarty 22:54, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Orphan pages Thanks for the help and suggestions. Other orphan pages now removed. Noted about electric train. --Dore chakravarty 04:01, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Popular pages-View??? What does this view represent and how it is counted please? http://engineering.wikicities.com/wiki/Special:Popularpages --Dore chakravarty 20:55, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Opinion please (Copy please) I have made many new pages so far keeping in mind the Engineerfication:mostly copy from Wikipedia. Not had any comments so far. Please see that they are to your requirement. Pending your opinion I am continuing as I may not have much time to spend due to my old age. Any corrections I can incorporate or change my method of working. Also my programme is to spend about two months in India from May end. During this time I may not be active on this Wiki. Please opine early. Sending this to Mr.Robin Patterson, Mr Siafu and Mr.King2006 for thier opinion as well. --Dore chakravarty 21:37, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Recent questions Thanks for the reply. In Gods' eye all are equal. You have the best opportunities. It is for you to utilise them and you have been doing it. I can only wish you good luck. --Dore chakravarty 19:47, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Engineering talk:Categorisation Please see to the above for opinion. --Dore chakravarty 21:37, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Engineering talk:categorisation Please see link below: :Engineering_talk:Categorisation --Dore chakravarty 21:51, 22 February 2006 (UTC) No replies-Why?? Why no replies from Mr. Srini, and Mr Siafu? Surprised?? --Dore chakravarty 20:00, 24 February 2006 (UTC) My watch list What does N''' represent against some articles of the Watckh list??? --Dore chakravarty 23:45, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Electric train Please see article. --Dore chakravarty 20:33, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Simple machine May be a brain child of ??. Better this is renamed '''Hand tool for me to expand? It collides with another article of the same name. Waiting please. --Dore chakravarty 19:56, 4 March 2006 (UTC) Uploading images of Wikipedia Why I get no pages linked to image? Because of this the two image files are shown in unused images. Can you please indicate where is the mistake? No help is available on this as I see it. Why tidbit image also has come now here? This was not there before. http://engineering.wikicities.com/wiki/Special:Unusedimages --Dore chakravarty 08:03, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Images Thanks very much. Shall check. --Dore chakravarty 19:11, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Dynasties in focus Please see link below. This news may be interesting. http://www.hindu.com/2006/03/10/03hdline.htm What about --Dore chakravarty 19:14, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Dynasties in focus-featured article Please see link below. This news may be interesting. http://www.hindu.com/2006/03/10/03hdline.htm What about featured article also? Please see. --Dore chakravarty 19:18, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Removing older tidbits How the old ones moved to History page? I did not do it. How to get them back? I do not see roll back on these. --Dore chakravarty 19:44, 10 March 2006 (UTC) tidbits I do not see high lighting of tidbits. They are in history page instead of in the main page. Hope I am right. How high lighting, is not seen. --Dore chakravarty 00:27, 13 March 2006 (UTC) Tidbits and news item Thanks very much. How they came back from history? Because of this one image was shown in Unused files. Thanks once again. Now I can start this topic again. :news item: Interesting to note your connection with India. Thanks for information. --Dore chakravarty 00:38, 13 March 2006 (UTC) Mr. Srini, and Mr Siafu? Since long no activities from the above two?? How? For your information.I will be out to India between 30th April and end July. During this period my activities almost will stop. --Dore chakravarty 01:47, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Talk:Engineering Please see opinion on this and suggest. :Talk:Engineering :--Dore chakravarty 13:05, 7 April 2006 (PDT) My opinion Urgent action requested Opined as follows after copying many articles from Wikipedia. :Wikipedia has varieties of subjects catering to various categories of people. Hence the articles are required to be made to highest standard, particularly in English. Engineering Wikia caters only for technocrats. Therefore articles from Wikipedia when copied to Engineering have to be made simple for normal reading and understanding by all technocrats and also Engineerfication of the same is essential. As English has become one of the universal languages in many parts of the world with minimum of complexity this requirement is all the more essential. As these have been done by me with the above requirement in view it is essential that someone else checks and edits to make it nearing the required perfectness for engineering. :So far no one has come up to check and edit mine or write new articles. Why, is not clear to me. However I guess that the present day output of specialists from Academic Institutions are towards specific subjects so much narrowed down and also job opportunities being so good for them, they, in general, are not interested in general engineering at all. :I will not be very active for few months from last week of this month as I am going out of NZ to India. :Can you please look into and do the needful. Copy also sent to User:Srini and User:Siafu --Dore chakravarty 22:05, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Happy 1st birthday, Engineering Wiki Happy 1st birthday, Engineering Wiki. (July 4) - Congratulations on your first year Engineering Wiki's first birthday. All your efforts. Keep up. I am in India now busy on family matters till about Feb 2007. Till that time less active om this please. --Dore chakravarty 01:48, 7 July 2006 (UTC) My delay Thanks for understanding me. As fortune had it, marriage of my grand daughter(Cz of NZ is over and also the marriage fixing of her brother(Cz of NZ). On 13th marriage fixing of my another grand daughter at Chennai is over. In Jan07 the pending marriages will be performed at Chennai, for which we have to wait. Hope this makes the matter clear for my slack in Wikia engineering. --Dore chakravarty 04:26, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Working Intend working from India for a short time. Please see Tidbits. --Dore chakravarty 04:25, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Good to see you fitting this wiki into your busy family schedule Thanks very much. See that you are keeping busy. --Dore chakravarty 11:29, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Transistor Good. What about photos please? Mr.H Padleckas is doing very good on valves. --Dore chakravarty 11:56, 30 October 2006 (UTC)